Doomsday/Blackest Night
Doomsday Blackest Night is the ultimate destructive monster. Being one of the Blackest Night characters, he can prove to be an immense powerhouse in his own right when paired with the right teammates and gears. However, he can only be obtained either by ranking in the top 5% or higher for certain Online Battle seasons, or through his limited-time pack. Strategy The power of his specials will further increase for every 7 seconds that he remains in play from either the start of the match (if he's the first character) or upon his tagging in. This means that at minimum damage, his specials will deal an additional 33%, 67%, and 100% damage for the three stacks (at three stacks, his specials will do 2x as much damage). This boost remains permanently, even upon use of a special. The counter to gain the first or each additional boost will reset upon tag-out, but any boost he has acquired will remain for the entire match. As his added damage is dependent upon remaining in play, gear focused on increasing his longevity is a good idea. The full Fourth World Set can give him a powerful regen effect on SP1 and has effects that increase his total health, along with the effectiveness of blocking, in addition to a chance of other odd defensive benefits occurring due to its various effects. Alternatively, the LexCorp Set 2-piece effect can reverse the effect of power drain, which can otherwise render Doomsday's passive ineffectual even if he remains in play. While not boosting health in the same way, the set does offer its own effects that bolster blocking, and two individual pieces both offer different ways to restore health. Due to his strong inherent special damage, the LexCorp Chest Armor V2 is recommended for its life drain to take advantage of the high damage. Riddler's Staff offers a health increase and a chance to evade incoming SP1 attacks. His own gear, Bone Spikes/Mutated Bone Spikes, offers a heal on SP1. Moreover, with the new addition for the Blackest Night team, Hawkgirl/Blackest Night, and a revamp for Batman/Blackest Night, he can now be a more powerful foe than he was before if used correctly. He can also chain both his SP1 and SP2 off of his heavy basic attack. Interactions Good With * Other Blackest Night characters '''as mentioned above. * '''Any character and/or Gear that increases power generation: Doomsday's passive is tied to his special attacks, so faster power generation means his passive has a better effect. * Killer Frost/Prime: Her slow effect from her first special along with her passive reduce the opponent's ability to deal damage quickly, making it easier for Doomsday to build his damage. Good Against * Hawkgirl/Prime: Snaring people on tag-in is ineffective against Doomsday, as this will allow Doomsday to stay in the match longer. Countered By *'Sinestro/Antimatter': his passive will tag Doomsday out and drain his power, nullifying his passive. But as noted above, if Doomsday reaches his first boosts, it will remain there during the whole match, regardless of tagging out or not. Thus, the best way to counter him is to tag him out before he's in play for 7 seconds. *'Hawkgirl/Regime': Her passive will disable his specials for 5 seconds upon tag in. *'Darkseid/Apokolips': He has a high chance of applying one of the effects from his Combo Ender (Bleeding and Crit) on Doomsday that can severely limit Doomsday's health and cannot be removed without tagging out, thus can force the player to reset his passive (unless he reaches the first boost). *Any character that can drain power: Doomsday's play style favors him staying in the field, but tagging out is often the best defense against power-draining characters. This means that, even if Doomsday reaches full boost, he will not have much power that can utilize this boost. *'Killer Frost/Prime': Doomsday cannot use special attacks as frequently due to Killer Frost's power nullification passive. Abilities Here are Doomsday's abilities. The Black Plague is considered two abilities used in succession in some ways: both the third and the fourth (final) hit applies DoT such as The Ibistick, and if the third hit knocks out an opponent, the next opponent may start using a special before the fourth hit, which is normally not possible within an enemy special. Also, aside from the fact that his SP1 can be chained from his heavy basics like all other versions of Doomsday, he can also do the same with the said SP2. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Despite being an online challenge character, his promotions are "Available In Booster Packs". It was unknown for a long time if this was an error or foreshadowing a future pack. **It was later revealed that his pack does exist (above). *Even though he is a Doomsday character, he did not register as such for the requirement of the repeat for the Superman/Godfall's challenge held directly after Blackest Night Doomsday's first online season ended. This was fixed in the Superman/Injustice 2's Challenge. *He is the second character to have his special be perfomed "outside" of the traditional left-to-right special (his SP2 showcased the perspective from above the player's POV). The first such character was Darkseid/Apokolips, and Superman/Injustice 2 has since displayed the same special performance following his release. *He holds the record for the shortest Online Battle season, as his season on September 12, 2016 lasted only a few hours mainly due to a glitch. *His SP2, "The Black Plague" can be seen as a combination of Doomsday/Prime's heavy combo and his SP2 "Earth Shake", followed by Doomsday/Regime's SP2 "Supernova". *Unlike other Blackest Night characters, he lacks the characteristic coloration or effect in his special or super (Batman's super is not changed, but his special 2 has it; Martian Manhunter does not have blue, but his super has an additional black smoke effect; and both Hawkgirl and Superman have blue/purple effects on both specials and their super moves). * Despite his appearance, he never appeared as an actual Black Lantern in the Blackest Night comic series, much like Deathstroke/Red Son and Solomon Grundy/Red Son, who never appeared in the Red Son comic series, despite their appearances in the game. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Blackest Night characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Online season rewards Category:Tag effect Category:Damage boost to Specials Category:Basic-Special_combos Category:Console Skin